Aqua and Terra Stories
by Mollyther
Summary: This stared out as a 10 day thing but its grown into a stoy of one shots so enjoy
1. Meeting in an AU

Hello, everyone! This is a 10 challenge that I did a while ago. Please enjoy :)

As always I do not own..

* * *

Day 1- Meeting

The rain was hitting harder now he watched as the small drops raced down the window. The street lights made small stars as they shown though the rain drops. He let himself be taken in by all the sounds of the bus. It seemed just so pointless. Everything that had happened to him in last 24 hour and here were people just living their daily lives. He slowly put his head on the on back against the window. It shook with the bus' rumbling. He ran a tried hand thought his hair and let out a low sigh. He looked at his phone not that it would do much good. He didn't want to hear what anyone had to say.

It was late so there weren't many people on the bus. There was an older man sitting near the front with is shopping on the seat next to him. He wondered why the man would be doing his shopping so late. There was a mother and her little girl sat a little further back. They were a little wet but they didn't seem to mind; they were just happy. Family, what a joke. The little girl turned and smiled at him. He smiled back out of politeness. Though he didn't feel like it. Then turned and looked out of the window and watch all the people running to get out of the rain. He always liked the rain. It made him feel clean. Like it would wash away any worries or fares you had it was all forgotten. Only this time He couldn't get past what they had told him. That's why he got on the bus. Really he didn't even know where he was going.

The bus palled in to the bus stop. He thought about getting off but decided he would go to the end of the line. Two girls about his age got on. The first had light pink hair palled to one side. He had a light brown jacket on with short red skirt and brown boots. She didn't even look at him as she sat down a couple of seats in front of him. She was followed by another girl with short blue hair that just came to the neck. She had a Blue jacket unzipped with a back T-shirt under it. She wore gray jeans with sliver heels. He thought they weren't the best thing to wearing in the rain. She smiled at him as she sat down next to the fist girl. He smiled back once again out of politeness and watched as she put her umbrella down next to her.

The bus palled into 2 more stops before they got up to get off. He watches as they got their things and started walking down the bus. They got to the front the 2nd girl trued and smiled at him one more time before she got off. Then she was gone. Then he saw it, her umbrella still sitting next to the chair. Before he even knew what he was doing he got up and grabbed it. He ran to the front of the bus he run off and looked down the street. He could see her a little way in front of him.

"HEY you! Miss" He shouted but she didn't hear him. So he started running after her, it amazed him that she could walk so fast in the rain in her heels.

"Hey Miss, Hey" He called again after he got a little closer. She finally turned around and saw him. She smiled at him again.

"Yes" She asked. He looked her full on this time. Her eyes reminded him of the sea. The way they moved as she watched him.

"You left his on the bus" He said and handed her the umbrella. "Thought you need it, you know with the rain."

"Thank you, I forget I even had it with me" she smiled.

"Aqua, we're gonna be late" Her friend called. She smiled again and nodded "Thank you again" she said. Was about to walk away when something came over him

"You wanna get coffee sometime or a drink if you don't like coffee?" He didn't really know why he asked but he did know that he wanted to see her again.

"I like coffee" she smiled again,

"Aqua come on" she called again.

"Just a sec. I don't know your name." she said. "

Terra." He said shook her hand.

"Aqua" She shook it back.

* * *

Next up family life...


	2. Family Life

Welcome Back to 10 days of Aqua and Terra :) This is Day 2 family life. I really found this one hard but I think it turned out okay. Enjoy :)

*Also I should have said that the day 1 was a meeting in a AU*

* * *

The room was dark with a small night light under the window on the left. Ven was lying in his crib, crying kicking his legs like he was running away. Terra picked him up and rocked him slowly. The baby slowly stopped crying

"Now what was that all about?" he asked the small boy as he sat down in the rocking chair. "Were you trying to run form the light?" Terra joked. "You and me we always ran didn't we" Terra took a breath. "He looked down at the baby starting at him

"Don't tell Aqua but I was scared that I was never going to find either of you again. I was so lost for a long time and I didn't see it and I'm so sorry." Ven looked up at him with is sad eyes like he knew what he was saying and he was sorry too "After the battle she was hurt and we couldn't find you. She didn't wanted go until she knew you were safe." Terra tickled the small babie's tummy "Aqua always did see you as a child, maybe that just how she is. But when they told us you were okay I didn't think they meant this." The finale battle had been a hard one, everyone who had a keyblade had fought Xehanort and his allies and they had almost lost. Terra remembered the last time he had seen Ven as he was. He had been facing off with Vantias and Terra knew that only one of them had come out of it. He lost sight of them after that. It wasn't until he had gotten back to master Yensid's that they had been retied with Ven but as a baby. That had taken some getting used too and Terra still hadn't understood.

When Ven and Vantias had fought it had coursed a reset on him because they were the same person and to make Ven hole again had had been reborn. Now here he was with Aqua living on the Destiny island trying to rebuild a life with his new family (although he had always seen Aqua and Ven as his family Sora, Riku and Kairi were new) plus Ven being a baby wasn't easy either, but they were getting used to it. Terra liked living by the sea, he liked how happy it made Aqua she had always had a thing about the sea. But sometimes he would find her looking out to the horizon with a vent sad look in her eye. He knew that she was thinking about the darkness, and how loney she was. He still hadn't forgiven himself for that. Ven had a funny sound and grabbed at Terra's shirt.

"yeah I know, there was nothing I could have done. I still think about it thought. Don't tell her that either." He said with a smile remembering how Ven never could keep a secret.

Aqua awoke that morning to an empty bed. The cover was folded from where He had got up to see to Ven. She got up and looked out the window, it was nice sunny day and she could see the waves hitting the sand and making it dark in places. Aqua liked waking up in a house and not having to worry about trying to save Terra from his darkness or Ven from his sleep. Or worry about being alone in the dark world trying not to lose her mind. Although she still worried sometimes if she looked out there for too long like it would all be ripped away from her at any moment. She got dressed and went down the hall to see Ven. She opened the door to see Terra asleep in the rocking chair with Ven asleep on his chest. She smiled to her self it remind her of the old days when they used to stay up late playing games and she would come to find them asleep on the floor of the main room. She shut the door and let them sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Next up Stupid things... :)


	3. Stupid Things

Welcome back, here is Day 3, Stupid things. This is one is a little short and sweet. I like it so enjoy

I should also tell you that I had a word liniment to this which is why they are not very long.

* * *

It was late when he found her. She was sitting with her back to him. He went looking for her after Ven had bored him talking his comic for the 10th time that day. It wasn't that he wasn't inserted but he really didn't need to hear it again.

"Mind if I sit?" Terra asked as he came up next to her. He watched as she jumped up and looked around smiled.

"You scared me"

"Sorry" she nodded and sat down

"You not with Ven?" she asked

"No, he was telling me about the same comic book. It was getting tedious" she laughed

"He just shearing"

"Well he could shear with someone different for once" Terra crossed his arms his arms and lied back in the grass... She followed suit and laid back a silence fell between them.

"If you could have any superpower what you have?" Aqua broke the silence and trued to look at him. Terra looked puzzled for a moment "I would fly" she said as a matter of fact. "To saw up high with the birds and go wherever you wanted" Aqua smiled to herself

"I'd go though walls"

"That's it? You are so lame" Aqua told him and got up. "What if I was a damsel in distress? How would you save me if you could only go though walls?" Aqua stood in front of him crossed her arms.

"Well what good would flying do you if you were fighting mole people?" He smiled back at her. "Besides I would be an asset to any team" Terra held his head high. Aqua laughed at him

"Get up" she said offering her hand to help him. He took and got up. "Turn around" His puzzled look returned but did as she asked. The next he knew she jumped up on his back. His hands went around her legs to keep her up.

"What are you doing?" He asked truing his head to look at her.

"Flying" Aqua said as another matter of fact. Terra just laughed. He run up and down the hill. Aqua sepred her arms out like they were wing as she felt the wind rushing past her.

Ven was coming down the path as. The master wanted them to see them and had sent Ven to find them. As he came up the path he couldn't under what he was seeing. Terra had Aqua on his back and they were running up and down the path. Ven wasn't sure what it was but it seemed like a lot of fun to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. The next one is Not feeling the same way. I do not own anything.


	4. Not Feeling the Same

Hello! I'm back, I am very sorry for not updating this sooner, work and life always seem to be in the way :) Any who this is day 4 not feeling the same, please do not kill me.

* * *

Aqua awoke with pain in her head. She was lying on the floor of what looked like a jail cell. The room was well light and she could see other cells around her, however they all seemed empty. She tried to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was running away from odd looking heartless.

"You're awake" came a much to familiar voice. Only it couldn't be him. He was locked away he was safe.

"Who said that?" She asked the seemingly empty cell block. A finger moved into the room. He came where she could see him. It was him! But how? How could he be here now?

"Ven?" She asked almost breathlessly. The boy gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"No, My names Roxas" He told her. But Aqua couldn't get away from how much he looked like Ven.

"Roxas, right" she muttered. "Where am I?" she asked standing up only when she did the pain in her head became very sharp. Aqua held on to bars for support.

"Oh, that will be travelling with out a coat, it messes with your head, Saix said that you might be a bit hazy. But the superuser said you be fine something to do with strong magic" Aqua tried to presses all that information.

"Wait Saix? The superuser?" She asked

"Yeah, He's number 1. I'm number 13" He said very proudly

"13 of what?"

"The organization"

"ROXAS!" came another voice. Poor Roxas jumped out of his skin. A man with long blue hair came in too. Where had he come from? She thought. "You can return to your room" The man said in very monotone voice. Roxas did as he was told me left the cell block.

"That Roxas boy, where did he come from?" She asked the man in front of her

"That not your business" He told her and walked more into the room. "you were trespassing, How did you get down here?"

"Trespassing? I didn't no the darkness belonged to anyone" The man just nodded. Aqua could tell this man wasn't the 'Superuser' maybe this was Saix. But there was something not right about him. Maybe it was his eyes. They were golden She had seen eyes like that before along time ago.

"Why am I here?"

"I'm the one asking the questions" he said "if you wont answer me, Lord Xemans will be there shortly"

"Lord" Aqua repapered, "Lord of what?" Saix didn't answer her. '_If there a lord here maybe, that's why I'm here.' _She thought '_But Xemans?' _Aqua had never heard of any Xemans before. She herd a door open and Saix went to meet the person who had now entered the room.

Though the room was well light it grow darker with the presents of the new man. She watched as Saix left the room. It was just them now. He walked slowly towards her and didn't take her eyes from him. He was tall with brood shoulders. His long sliver hair spiked up at the front. There was something frillier about his man. He looked at her and his eyes were the same golden as Saix.

"My apologies' for them putting you in a cell; It is not what I wanted" His voice was slow and clear.

"Then let me go?" she asked. She didn't take her eyes away from him. He smiled

"That's not an option I'm afraid" he paused as if he was choosing his next words carefully. "My name is Lord Xemans and we been looking for you." She took a second to process that

"For… me?" Xemans nodded once more. "How you would even know where to look?" She studied his face, she knew this man. There was something about him.

"We had help from an old friend of yours."

"Terra? You've seen him is he okay?" Aqua's heart was beating so fast. Lord Xemans didn't answer her. "What happen to him? Is he here?" He just looked away from her. Aqua was growing more impartion with him. This man had just told her he was alive and now he wasn't telling her anything. Aqua grabbed on to the bars of her cell

"Please? Is he okay?" He looked down at her and when she met his eyes her heart broke. "T Terra?" Aqua reached out and put a hand on his cheek. "Is that you?" she could barely get her words out.

"I am a shell of him. But I have his memories" and he went to move away from her but he grabbed his arm

"What? You can't be a shell of someone"

"I need your help" he cut her off and paled away from her hold "There is a castle, I need you to navigate it" His words were cold and his eyes seemed empty. Aqua couldn't believe it she had found Terra and yet here he was tacking like she was nothing. He looked for her that must have meant something right?

"What? You brought he here to navigate a castle?" her words were full of emotion that she just couldn't place. She was hurt, sad and angry all at the same time. "No, you said that you would always"

"They were just empty words from a foolish boy"

"You're lying!" Aqua couldn't stop it now hot tears ran down her face. How could he do this? She get go of the bars and suck down to the floor. She had never been one for crying but when you had your heart broken she thought it was about time.

Xemans walked away from the broken keyblade master be hide the bars. If he had a heart he was sure it would be barking too. But it had to be this way if he ever wanted to be whole. He turned and looked her one more time before walking out the door.

"What should we do next?" Saix asked

* * *

This came out sadder than I had hoped for. but I really like it :) I hoped you enjoyed it too. Next up Day 5 anything you like :)


	5. Anything you like

Day 5- Anything you like. I was asked by troyboltonsgirl would I do a carry on from Day 2 - family life, which I was happy to do. I hope you like it :) enjoy

* * *

The sun was setting on another day, the air was cool but not cold and the water was warm at her feet as she walked along the beach. Ven was sitting just a little way off happily splashing in the water. She could hear his giggles being carried on the wind. Aqua liked to hear them it reminded her that they were safe that this place was good for them. That Ven could grow up here, without ever having to worry about keyblade or darkness.

"You know when I get home and no one there, I still worry" His voice brought her out of the thoughts. She trued to see him walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just lost track of time" she smiled at him. Aqua trued to back too look out over the sea. Aqua had always loved the sea and how it felt around her, the way that it would move at its own will and the power that it could hold. But being stuck in the darkness had changed that. She had looked out at that dark ocean so many times that she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Hey, where are you?" Terra looked at her with worry in his eyes. He could always see right thought any wall she had tried to put up that she just didn't try anymore.

"I was just" she wiped away the tears that were about to fall. She felt him wrap his arms around her and fall her close from be hide.

"You don't have to worry about any of that. Okay?" Terra said in to her ear. "This is real, this place, you, me were here we made it, we even got family to look after now" Aqua trued to face him she looked up into once again blue eyes, she cloud get lost them if she looked for too long but she didn't mind. Of places to be lost she thought that would be a good one.

"Thank you" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"For what?"

"Coming back" She said putting her on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while until Terra felt a tuge at his leg. He looked down to see Ven at his feet wanting to be picked up.

"Didn't wanna miss out on the action huh?" He said as he let go of Aqua to bend down to pick up the baby.

"You always did get in the way of our moments" Terra said to the baby who was now giggling about something he was found very funny. Terra something thought that he could remember being older and only did some of the things he did to brother him.

"Terra!" Aqua said as she watched the too of them. She had said once that they would make the weirdest brothers, she might have been right about that but she was staring to think that they would have a good father and son.

"What? You're telling me that you don't think that?"

"No"

"What about that one time?"

She just shook her head. "Come on Aqua I can read you like a book"

"Oh yeah, what I am I thinking?" Aqua had always loved to challenge Terra, it was something that they had done when they kids and just never grow out of.

"You are thinking" He said shifting Ven so he had better grip on the boy. "That we should put Ven to bed and than-"

"I was not thinking that" She said getting a little blush

"Okay what were you thinking?" He asked as a challenge back too her. Aqua was happy that they could do this again. It had taken them awhile to get back to here.

"I was wondering if you think he ever remembers."

"Okay that was so far away from what I was thinking" Terra said under his breath but she heard him and gave him a hit on the arm. He smiled back.

"Sometimes I catch him looking off into space and I think is remembering? Are we going to wake up one day and he is going to be back?"

Ven gave a loud yawn as if to remind them he was still here. Aqua bushed the hair off his face and smiled.

"Okay you hopeless sleepyhead, lets get you too bed" she smiled picking up her shoes

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Terra said from be hide her. Aqua just shook her head and made her up to the house. She smiled to herself, her little family was going to okay.

"They look happy" Kairi said looking out of where Aqua, Terra and Ven were down the beach.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked sitting up from the tree where he was lying on. He could see them but not there faces they could be doing anything for all he knew.

"I can just tell" She said smiling at them. Sora watched a little longer as them made there back to the house, he liked the idea of a family.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. Next up Battle. Tell your friends :)


	6. The Battle

Sorry for not updating in a while. Work is stupid and stops me from doing I like.

Anyway here we go with the battle, I hope you enjoy :)

(Just a note Axel dose not have a keyblade because I don't like that part of the story)

* * *

The rain was hitting hard on her armour, her body arched. Aqua swang her keyblade around to her left and took down the next heartless that come up on her. She let out a loud cry as it vanished into nothing. She turned around once more to look at the battle filed. The rain made it hard to see anything. Aqua could see Soar and Riku back to back sroued by a mass of heartless. Ven was advancing on Vanitas with Roxas covering his back. King Mickey, Donald Goofy were working on getting close to shut the portal that the heatless were coming thought. Everywhere she looked there was another heatless. They were out numbered. Aqua's mind was racing. Was there anyway of them getting out of this? Aqua turned again the last time she saw him was he right be hide her.

_"__I just found you, what if lose you again?" Aqua couldn't look at him. After all this time he come back and now they were going off into a battle._

_"__I'm not going anywhere. Okay" he put his hand on her cheek "I'll be right be hide you the whole time"_

Aqua tried to push thoughts of earlier out of her head. They weren't going to help now they were going to get her killed. A flash of fire went past her eyes and got her back to the fight. Axle came up close beside. He nodded at her and she nodded back. Aqua wasn't sure how she felt about his man. She hadn't known him very long but he was on there side and right now that's what they needed.

Aqua moved forward he wasn't be hid her anymore. She didn't know when he left and she couldn't see him. She swung her blade and made her way though the mass of heartless that was advancing on her.

_"__I looked for you" Terra said. He was looking out of the window After all this time he hadn't changed much. His hair was a lot longer now and he was taller. But he was still him. She could see that "You and Ven. I went back home but it was different." _

_"__The master told me to lock it away. To keep us safe." _

"Fire" she called and shot fire at the heatless. They were just endless. She was breathing heavier now. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She fell forward almost losing her footing on the wet ground. She turned and saw Braig with a smirk on his face. He looked odder now and his hair was longer. "Have you missed me?" he said is his almost mocking tone. "So you think you can win this. As If!" he advanced on her. Aqua stepped back and got a better grab on her keyblade.

"Stop this. Nothing good can come from this!" she shouted. But it was no good talking to him. He shot at her. She used reflect and it fly to the side he kept hitting her harder; Every shot making harder to keep it up.

"Come you're not goanna fight me?" he laughed. But Aqua held up her shield she had fought him before and almost lost her life. Another shot hit her and made a crack in the shield.

_She leant into his hand and looked up at him. His eyes were the blue that they once were. _

_"__Terra, what if you-" he cut her off his lips. At fist she didn't know what was happing. Then she kissed him back. It felt so good to be here with him. It had been so long since they were together. Every feeling she ever had come back to her. He paled away and looked down at her. _

_"__It wont." _His words rattled in her head bouncing off every wall. Another shot and she could feel it getting weaker. She took a deep breath. The next shot broke though and hit her in the chest she fell. She tried to pall her self up and fight but it was no good. She looked up at the man standing over her.

"Guess that keyblade not so powerful after all?" Braig said as he brought up and was about to take the last shot. When he let out a loud cry and fell to the ground.

"Guess you messed with the wrong keyblade Master".

"Terra" Aqua let out a small breath as he knelt down to help her up. "I thought, I couldn't see you" she cut her off with his kiss like he had done only hours before.

"I told you. I'm goanna be okay. Can you stand?" Aqua nodded and slowly got up using her keyblade for support. She looked back at Braig who was lying face down lifeless. Aqua really thought that she was done for that time. She looked back at Terra who was studying her.

"I'm okay" she said although she wasn't sure if she was convincing herself or him. Suddenly there was an almighty crash they both turned to see tones of heartless brake thought the portal. The whole place was swarming. Terra got her to her feet. And took his place be hide her, their back touching. Aqua found it funny the last time they were like this it was the mark of masterly exam. So much had changed from that moment and yet here they were.

"I'll be right behind you" She heard him say. Aqua nodded and changed at the heartless that was coming on from the sky.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this :) the next one is comforting each other. Tell your friends :)


	7. Comfort

Day 7- comfort. Sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way sometimes

* * *

She took her seat next to the bed like she had done for weeks now. It was just two them in the room. The fairies have been looking after him until she got there. She knew it happen at some point. But seeing him like this made her heart brake. When they were younger the master had never seemed to age. Yet here he was lying in bed looking very old. There were days where she could talk to him but not in the last week, he had become much worse. The fairies had called her when he got really bad. Aqua had been at helping King Mickey work on the magical deceive for the castle. She came as quietly as we could.

"Ven said that he ready to take the mark of mastery, when all of this is over." Aqua smiled. Ven had become so much stronger now; it was almost funny when she thought of the scared little boy he used to be. Ven had only been here for the last 2 days. He'd been training under Master Yensid. She looked down at her Master. His hair was gray now and his face was pale. She took his hand in hers it was cold.

"This is all my fault. I should have stayed with you. I knew you were sick, I could have helped you. I could have done something" She felt a hand on her shoulder she smiled it was nice to know that Ven had come back.

"None of this is your fault" Came a voice from be hide her. A voice she thought she would never hear again.

She slowly turned around to face the man that she thought he would never see again. The last she had herd he was so far away exploring worlds. Yet here he was. He had come back. Aqua just looked at him for a moment. She had been so sure that she would turn around and see Ven, yet here stood Terra. He had gotten taller and his shoulders seemed bigger. She felt so small being next to him.

"You, You came back" was she could mange He just nodded at her. Terra walked around to sit on the other side of the bed. Aqua never took her eyes away from him. She felt that if she didn't keep looking at him he would despaired.

"How's he doing?" He was now sitting on the other side of her looking down at their now fallen master. Aqua though how alike they were. Terra had always seen the Master as a father and she wondered how he was being so storage.

"Not good. The fairies say he won't have long now. Sometimes he says a couple of things but for the last couple of days" She took her eyes away from Terra and looked back at her master. It was quite for a little while.

"You know this isn't your fault" He said looking at her.

"I knew he was sick when I left. I didn't want to go, but he told me not worry about some old man that had his time." Aqua wiped away hot tears that now started to fall. "Look at me crying, how are you holding up he was like a father to you" Aqua went to hold his hand across the bed but he palled it away.

"I'm fine, It's life, this has to happen" Terra said with looking at her.

"But he was –"

"I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Why do you push everything?" he snapped at her. Terra got up and went to the window. He had his back to her now. Aqua knew he was finding his tears. He didn't blame him. He never wanted to be seen as wake and crying was weakness Terra didn't like.

Aqua knew had snapped at her because he was upset. She should have known that he wouldn't want to talk about it. That wasn't Terra, he was more of an act now talk latter. Aqua stood up and walked slowly over to him. She put her arms around him and put her head on his back. He was warm. She felt him put his hands around hers. She once again felt small. She didn't say anything she didn't need too. Not yet. What Terra needed was a friend and that was she was.

Master Eraqus opened his eyes slowly. Things were cloudy. He felt weak and tried. He looked around the room as things stared to come into focuses. He saw to fingers stood by the window. He was looked closer he could make out that the 1st was Aqua and she had her arms around a tall mans middle and her head on his back. As the old Master look up he saw who the man was. It was Terra he had come back. He smiled and once more closed his eyes. He would say his goodbye another time right he needed her and he would give them that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this :) the next one is day 8 everyday things. Tell your friends :)


	8. Everyday Things

Day 8- Everyday Things. I was really uninspired by this so it's great but enjoy.

* * *

Life was very much the same for Terra. Every morning he would wake up too a dead arm because as usual Aqua had fallen asleep on it. He would pull himself away from her, Terra really hated to leave her but she needed to get back before the others woke up. He would get dressed then wake up her of tell her that he was going for a run and she would go back to her room. Then he would go for breakfast and tell Aqua that he was making it because even thought she liked to mother both him and Ven she really couldn't cook. She would gave him the same look that said you would be dead right now if I didn't like you so much and move aside to let him take over. After that he would make Ven do the dishes because Ven didn't help cook though he often pointed that, that to many cooks in the kitchen was bad. Then they would all train for 5 hours. Training was often different depning on what the Master wanted to teach them or if one of them had something that they really wanted to work on. After training the rest of the day would be theirs to do as they pleased. Some days they would go up to the Hill and sit and talk about being masters and all the things they wanted too do. Sometimes he would go for another run or work on his strength. Sometimes he and Ven would spa and He would help with little things that he needed to work on. He didn't know what Aqua did in that time. He often wondered what she did with her time, she liked to read he knew that and sometimes he would see her doing some new spell. Afternoon would turn into evening and they would fight over who made dinner when the Master would say that he would do it because he was sick of this fight (even though they all new that they would have it tomorrow).

The evening would then go on to have the all 3 of them to have a fight about which was better land, water or win. ( of course Aqua would always seem to win these because she always though of a way of out smart both boys). It would end when Aqua said that it was getting late and that they should go to bed. They bid good night and go to here rooms. It would be a good 2 hours before Terra would get a knock on his room even though he had told her every time that she didn't need too. She would come in still shy after all this time and get in to bed next to him and they would lay there for a while and talk about lots of different things. Terra liked his time of day the best a lot of time he would just listen to her until she fell asleep and it all stared again the next day. /p 

* * *

Next up Day 9 - Death. Should be a good one. Tell Your friends :)


	9. Death

So here is Day 9 - Death. I'm sorry its late but better later than never. Enjoy

* * *

Roxas was happy to be done with the day. He had been thinking about what she might teach him to day. He had told Axel that he had another job to do for Saix so he couldn't go for ice cream. He felt bad for lying to him. But he really needed help learning about the keyblade and that's what she said she would do. Roxas still couldn't really believe that he had found some one down in the dark world. He had been told that it was only heartless that could live down there. Yet here she was. Aqua had told him that she was stuck and she couldn't leave. He had felt bad for her and he tried to think of ways to helping her out.

He went though the dark hole and came out at the dark sea; It always made him sad being here. He didn't really know why but somewhere down inside of him knew that the sea shouldn't look like this and it should be sunny. He walked a little before he saw her. She was sitting hugging her knees and looking out over the water. From where he stood he could see that she had something in her had but couldn't make out what it was. He came closer and sad down next to her. He looked at what he had in her hand it was small blue star that shown in the low light. It had a funny symbol on the middle it was same one that she had on. Roxas somehow recognised the shape as though he had seen it before he wasn't sure what it was.

"What's that?" Roxas asked. Aqua just smiled. Roxas guessed she knew he was there from the moment to hole opened.

"It's called a wayfinder" Her voice sound far away "It represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other." She held it up to the light a small blue glow shone onto her face. "Or so I though" she said and he herd her voice creak.

"So you and your friends had them?" Aqua had told him about her friends before. She had said that he looked just like Ven. It made a change as everyone seemed to call him 'Sora'. Maybe Aqua knew who Sora was. He would ask her another time. She nodded.

"I made them before things got bad. I used to bale to feel them in my heart"

"huh" was all Roxas to say.

"Right, you don't have a heart …" She muttered "Well when you care about someone you can feel them in your heart. You know their safe" Roxas though about that for a while. He wondered how that would feel. "I can feel Ven, it's faint but its there. I know he's safe… But Terra" she took a shaky breath "I can't feel him anymore. It's like he gone" she said as her voice got stuck.

"But you don't know that he's-"

"I was too late," She interrupted him " he was already dead. I think be been dead for a long time. I just… I couldn't… I tried to save him. I did." He put his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure how to make her feel better but he thought that would help. Aqua looked up at him and smiled; Then looked back out to the sea. It was quite once more with just the sound of the sea.

"It must be nice, having a heart" Roxas said not really to her just thinking aloud. She gave a small smile

"It's not easy" she muttered.

"Yeah, but you got to have all of these times before, and you can remember how they felt"

"You're right" she nodded Roxas smiled to himself. "But I think your wrong about not having a heart."

"Really" He said with hope.

"Yeah, maybe you didn't lose it. It got broken and you just don't know how to put it back together. But it's still there. It's an unbreakable connection." She smiled Roxas thought it was nice to see her smile. Maybe she was right maybe he did have a heart. He would ask Axle when he got back what he thought.

"Maybe that's what happened to Terra?" Roxas said with some hope. He really wanted this Terra to be okay so Aqua could get out of here.

"You know what Roxas, I hope you're right" she smiled again and that's how they stayed for a long time. Aqua told him stories of things they did when they were kids.

"You should get back" she said after a while "Before some comes looking for you" Roxas nodded he knew she was right. He stood up and brushed the stand off him and opened a the dark hole. "Roxas" Aqua called before he left. He turned to look at her. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Roxas wasn't sure what she was thanking him for but he was grateful for whatever it was. He nodded and walked though into the castle.

* * *

So I really like the idea of Roxas and Aqua meeting the world of darkness, I just think that she couldn't be down there whole time without meeting someone, so why not Roxas. I also didn't really want to kill anyone off so I did I twised to it :) I hope you liked it.

Next up is Day 10 - Wedding. The last day :) Tell your Friends :)


	10. A Wedding

Okay so there is very good reason as to why I have not updated in while they are

\- Work

\- I went on holiday

\- I also found this very hard to write.

However I got a little of help from my picket fence and so there it is Day 10 - A Wedding (this one connoted to Day 1 so enjoy)

* * *

The car came to a slow stop just around the corner from the church, there were two reasons for that (or so Aqua kept telling herself) the 1st of which, was that she knew that she couldn't get closer to the church on a day like today the 2nd being she needed the walk to convince herself that this was a good idea. As much as she tried to convince herself were wise she knew it was the latter. She had one last look in the mirror before opening the door and stepping on to the sidewalk. There was a small chill in the air and gray clouds far off in the distance; but for the most part it wasn't a bad day for a wedding. As she grow closer to the church she could see cars parked along the street and wedding guest stood on the steps awaiting the bride and groom. Larxene kept looking at her watch as Demyx was talking at her (from this faraway Aqua couldn't hear what he was saying but she assumed it had something to do with music for later) Aqua turned her attention to Kairi who was fixing Sora's tie, Namine and Xion were close by waiting for Ven and Roxas and then there was Riku who looked bored. A gray car pulled up in front of the church and people stared to make there way into the church. Aqua watched the car door open and a very smart looking Ven walked out closely flowed by Roxas, Aqua was surprised how well her friends could scrub up, next Axel who went up to save Larxene from Demyx, He put his arms around her tummy where she was staring to show just a little, Aqua still couldn't quite believe that those two were going to bring up a baby but she was happy for them. The last person out of the car was Terra. He was wearing a suit the same and Axel's, all with a yellow flower of some kind. He looked good in a suit. Terra walked up to the others on the stairs and smiled he looked happy. Part of her wanted to run to him and wanted to tell him everything but what did she expect to happen. That he would change his mind and they would run off in to the gray skies of Seattle and they would have a white picket fence somewhere. No. She knew better than that, life wasn't a fairytale and how could she do that to her anyway. No. He was happy and she would be happy for him.

"Aqua?" She turned around to see who had called her. It was Terra's mother.

"You made it" She said as she came to stand in front Aqua.

"Mrs. Dohring" Aqua said with a smile.

"He was worried you wouldn't come you know, I told him he was being silly."

"I'm not going in" Aqua said with all the confidence she could muster

"What? You came all the way out here and you're all dressed up" She looked hurt Aqua flet bad for making her upset on her sons wedding day because she had always liked her but it had taken until right now to make the choice.

"I spent the whole drive over thinking that this was a good Idea, but" Aqua couldn't find the words to say how she was feeling, Mrs. Dohring put her hand on Aqua shoulder.

"I just can't" it was almost a whisper. "I shouldn't have come" all confidence from earlier now left her. Mrs. Dohring did the only thing a mother would do at that point. She pulled Aqua into a hug.

"You are welcome in my house anytime" Aqua nodded not trusting herself to say anything to the older woman.

"You should go in, you'll be late" Aqua managed to get out.

"You're right. I hope to see you soon" Mrs. Dohring said as she pulled away from the hug. Aqua just nodded with a sad smile. She watched as Mrs. Dohring crossed the street back to the church. Aqua was about to leave for her car when she hard another car pall up. She watched as bridesmaids pored out of the car filling the sidewalk. They were all wearing long off yellow dresses with no sleeves. A man was next out of the car, who must have been her father because he helped her out of the car. She looked wonderful (Although wouldn't have expected anything less from her). She watched from across the street as she walked up that stairs and the music stared to play. Aqua didn't stay much longer after that. She could have watched them come out of the church, but that would have been just too much.

* * *

It was much later in the day when she got a call from Larxene

"I'm going to ask you a question and if you give the wrong answer we're going to have a problem." Aqua could hear Demyx's band in the background and people talking she guessed the partly was going well.

"Where are you?" Aqua thought about lying and telling her that she had a work thing that came up but Larxene had a superpower for knowing when someone is lying.

"I'm at home" Aqua said as she turned off the TV, There was nothing on away.

"Why? I though we had a deal. You were going to come here and show everyone" Aqua took a deep breath

"I just can't"

"What do you mean you can't" Larxene said putting her drink down. "It's a party, you can party with the best of them. Free food, free drink"

Aqua shook her head "It's not free she paying for it"

"Even better" Larxene watched guest on the dance floor she had lost Axel awhile ago and wasn't sure where Riku was either so she sat at her table and watched people make fools of themselves.

"I was there, this morning" Aqua said moving to kitchen to find something to eat

"What?

"Outside the church, I saw him get out of the car. He looked so happy, I couldn't take that away from him" Aqua opened the fridge, she needed to go food shopping,

"What about you? I tell you what, lets go to a bar"

"Larxene you are pregnant. You can't drink" Aqua said as she poured the spaghetti hops into a blow and put them in the microwave.

"I know but I can watch you! Then at 5am I will drag your sorry ass home and you spend all the next day telling how stupid I am" Larxene watched as some woman she didn't know gave her a judgemental look, Larxene just smiled at her.

"I'm happy with my spaghetti hops thank you" Aqua took them out of the microwave and grabbed a spoon.

"There my spaghetti hops"

"Well there in my fridge" Aqua sat back down on the sofa.

"That's not what we're talking about" the blonde took another drink.

"Larxene-"

"Okay fine. You stay at home and be sad and I will stay here until you change your mind"

"Thank you"

"Whatever" Larxene said hanging up the phone and putting it back in her bag. She took another drink whishing it was something stronger. She put her hand on there tummy.

"your godmother is a real pain in the ass sometimes, I'm telling your right now-"

"Talking to peanut" Larxene looked up to see Terra taking a seat next to her, his was not as tidy as it been this morning and he had lose is tie somewhere.

"When you carry around a person you are never truly alone, where's your bride?"

Terra looked around "Talking to her crazy aunt I think" Larxene nodded not that she really cared where she was. "So you and peanut having a good time"

"Cut the crap Terra, she not coming"

"Who?" Terra asked trying to look confused

"Don't play stupid with me, you know very who" Terra looked at his shoes

"She say why?" Larxene blinked a couple of times before gracing that with an answer.

"You're an idiot, why do you think?" Larxene had never been one for sugar coating anything and she wasn't going to start now.

"Larxene…"

"Don't you Larxene me, you did this to her!" Terra took a deep breath and run a tried hand over his face "what should I do?"

"We don't care do we peanut? No see he agrees" She took another drink just to make her point. Terra smiled "You know Axel thinks that he's a girl" Larxene just rolled her eyes "Axel thinks a lot of things that aren't helpful. But Aqua is at home if that helps" Terra looked around the room. It was busy and had a good hour before he had to make a speech. "Thanks" He said and got up form the table. Larxene watched as Terra made his over to his new wife and told her something, they kissed and he left.

"What I tell you peanut?"

* * *

Aqua had given up trying to find anything on TV, so she decided to start on her story for this week, it was better than sitting around being sad at lest this way she could do something useful. She hadn't being very long when there was a knock at her door, which was odd for this time of night. Aqua thought it might have been the new guy from upstairs whose door always got stuck. She got up from the table and moved to the door. Aqua opened the door to reveal not the guy from up stairs but a very wet looking Terra.

"Terra?" Aqua just looked at him

"Hi, Can I come in it's wet" He didn't look as tidy as he did this morning

"Yeah sure" She moved to the left to let him in, Aqua closed the door behind him and turned to look him. Aqua didn't know what to say so she waited for him to say something.

"It's raining" Of all the openings that not what she thought he would go with.

"I can see that" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was raining the day we met on that bus, remember?" I smiled at the memory.

"You didn't come all the way here to talk about the rain did you Terra?" He looked at his shoes. "Why are you here?"

He kept looking at his shoes for what felt like forever, when he looked up Aqua could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm having a party and someone very impotent to me isn't there and I would like to know why?" Aqua wasn't ready for the hurt in his voice at that moment everything she had thought of saying to him had gone. "well?"

"I can't" Aqua said trying very hard to hold her ground.

"You can't?" He sound hurt again "Why not? It's not like you're so busy over her-"

"Because you were my picket fence" Aqua shouted having lost her cool she wasn't going to have him come over here and be angry with her. He looked shocked. "You were my picket fence Terra and I won't watch you have that with someone different, so I am so sorry I didn't make it to the happiest day of your life, because it's the saddest day of mine." Aqua could feel the tears she had been trying so hard to stop all day finally give out.

"Aqua I"

"Don't say anything okay, Just go back to your party please" Aqua wiped away the tears and went to open the door but was stopped by Terra's hand, she turned to look at him. His other hand followed coming to the other side of her head, pinning her to the door. When she looked up theirs faces were so close that it only take a couple more inches and she could kiss him, just like she wanted to.

"We can't do this. I wont do that to her" he nodded his head

"What happens now? What about you?" Aqua took a deep breath,

"You are going to back to your wife where you should be" her voice too shaky and not so full of anything anymore "and I am going to a bar with Larxene where I should be" Terra nodded again and moved his hands so he could open the door, Aqua got away from him before she did something silly like ask him to stay.

"Wait" she said as he was about to go for good. Terra waited as she left and came back with an umbrella. It was the same one he had run off that bus to give her. "It's raining" She said with a smile and handed it to him.

"Thank you. Maybe we should go for coffee sometime" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Aqua nodded

"Maybe" with that he was gone.

* * *

Okay don't hate me. I really couldn't see them getting married in the KH world and I guess it just bleed out like this. Also you guys can chose who it is he marries it really didn't brother me so much. That's the end of our 10 days, but keep your eyes open because I do really love these two :)


	11. Tell me a secret?

Sorry it's been so long (almost a year) but this is just one of those thing that wouldn't leave me alone until I had gotten on paper

* * *

"Tell me a secret?" Terra said half asleep. He was perched on the arm of chair she was sat in reading. It was something they had taken to doing after Ven had finally tried out enough to go to bed. Not that they didn't enjoy having Ven around because they did he was like their little brother. But after he had gone to sleep the two older keyblade wielders would just sit on the same chair in the library, Aqua in the chair reading whatever she had taken to that week and Terra on the arm or the floor just enjoying each other company.

"What?" Aqua asked looking up at him.

"Tell me a secret, something you never told anyone before" He said looking at her with mischief in his eye. Aqua went back to looking at her book.

" I don't have any secrets Terra I tell you everything"

"Oh come on" He said giving her a knock with is arm. "There has to be something that you never told me before" Aqua went back to reading her book hoping that he would just drop the subject or drop off to sleep either way she wouldn't mind. But as with most things once the though was in her head she couldn't let it go. She wondered if that was they way Terra had planned it; she wouldn't put it passed him.

"I hate living here" she said after a couple to minuets of conferrable silence.

"What?" Terra asked with a hit of concern in his voice.

"I hate living here, not living you or Ven or the Master I love that and I love what we do, but" She took a pause and closed the book she was holding and put in her lap. " I miss the sea."

"The sea?" He said watching her closely

"Yeah. I don't have a lot of memorisers of where I was from, but I remember the sound it use to make, the way it glittered in the sunset or how angry it was in a storm." she closed her eyes. "and whenever I looked at it even though it was so big I felt home. sometimes I catch myself thinking about and I feel lonely" the last part was almost a whisper

"Hey" Terra said pulling her face to look at him she gave him smile trying hind that she was sad. He learned in a kissed her. It was slow and full of all the things that Terra had alway found hard to say. He pulled away from her. Aqua opened her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked watching him closely

"For when you are lonely" he learnt for another kiss and she let him. Aqua smiled at him because she knew thats what he wanted from her.

"Now you tell me a secret" she said and he laughed.

Aqua stood on black sand of what she guess is a beach. The sea shone in the faded light of the moon or maybe it was the sun, it had always puzzled her how it even shone down here. Or how the light could hit the sea and look the way she remembered it from when she was a child. Sometimes Aqua would close her eyes and try to remember more about being a child and her home but they were old and fraying at the edges. Like her she mused watching the sea move alone the shore even though here was no wind. The odd stillness of the world that she had found herself was disturbed by a portal of darkness opening up behind her. The tinniest bit of hope she had that Roxas had come back was shattered by the nobody that was now walking towards her. Aqua didn't need to look to see that it was him she could tell by the way the world almost wrapped around him as if it was connoted to his life force

"Mater Aqua" came the monotone voice from behind her.

"Lord Xemnas" She address the man without turning to face him. Lord Xemnas came to stand parallel with the blue hired master.

It was always silence in this world, even the monsters that she had come to find out were called 'heartless' didn't make a sound when they attacked her; just appear out of the darkness and then despair again when they were done or she came close to them. But the silence she was in now with the leader of what Roxas had called Organization 13 was deferring. It was the kind of silence that was crushing and made so much noise that all you wanted was to brake it.

"You always did want to live by the sea" Aqua closed her eyes and was taken back to when she had told Terra that secret.

"A prison is not what I had in mind" was her replay

"There are far worse prisons my friend"

"I am not your friend" Aqua cutting him off suddenly becoming very angry with the self appointed lord. He was not Terra and they were not friends didn't matter how many times he came down her to ask her questions about what was left of her home word or about where Ven was (not that she would tell him) they would not be friends and she would not believe he was or used to be Terra.

"You never did ware anger well" Lord Xemnas stated. He was right of cause anger wasn't something that she was good at it never had been she seen fist hand what anger dose to people and she couldn't bear the thought of it happening again.

"The boy" harsh monotone counted "he is much stronger then I had thought he could be"

"Yes" Aqua said happy to change the subject "he's picking it up quickly than I have ever seen anyone before"

Roxas and found her down here a while ago now, she had of corse mistook for Ven the first time she had seen him. It had taken her a long time to come to terms with just how much he no only looked like Ven but moved and talked like him too.

"A question if you permit me Master Aqua?" Lord Xemnas asked watching the sea move slowly along the shore

"Alright" Aqua took a deep breath.

"The boy. Why are you Training him?" his question didn't get her by surprise not really if she was honest with herself she had been waiting for him to ask her. He had acted her with his keyblade which had taken her by surprise, Aqua had not seen another person with a keyblade for such along time that she had almost forgotten that there were others. But his technique was sloppy and slow. Aqua had easily over powered the boy. Once he had stopped trying to attack her Roxas had stared to tell her all about heartless, nobodies, Organization 13 and whole worlds being taken by the darkness that Aqua wondered if was anything left to go back to, it wasn't long after that she had taken Roxas as her apprentice.

"It's a Maters job to train those who need it" Aqua told the nobody sanding very still next to her. "But you should know" She continued "He's asking questions. Things that I don't know how to answer" She paused and watched the nobody with the corner of her eye "He will start to look in other places and I'm not sure you will like what he finds" Lord Xemnas slowly nodded his head and trued to make his way back to the portal that had brought him here.

Even thought she was happy to see him go, there was something that she needed to know. Something that Roxas had told her about last time she seen him and it had been on mind.

"A question for you Lord Xemnas if you will permit me?" Aqua asked moving to look at the man for the first time sinned he entered the world. The hooded man nodded. Aqua took a deep breath.

"What is Kingdom Hearts?" Aqua studied the man carefully and if she hand been abled to see his face, Aqua would swear that the question had court him off grad. However he recovered before you would be able to tell.

"It is what we both need" He paused "My friend" and with that Lord Xemnas was swilled by the portal and once again Aqua was alone on the dark stand with only his paring words left of float around her mind.


	12. Christmas

It's Christmas!  
"Sorry it's a couple days late, I ended up having to work on christmas eve.  
Anyway, this my christmas story. A little bit of background on this story. This story fits in the AU of chapter 10 (wedding). Roxas and Ven are Terra's adopted brothers, they are staying with him because his parents are travelling the world. Larxene and Namine are sisters because I like the idea of that and Demyx can cook because why the hell not.  
so enjoy and merry christmas :)

* * *

It was dark, well more along the lines it had gotten dark around her and she really handed noticed. Which is why she was surprised when someone had knocked on her door. Looking up from the screen the was working on, Aqua got up the see who had come knowing. She pulled open the door letting the light from the hallway fill her apartment

"You are wearing your glasses" Terra filled the space where the door had just been. Aqua blinked at the stamen.

"What?" she asked

"Your glasses. I haven't seen you wear them in such a long time"

"Did you come all the way here to talk about my eye sight?" She interrupted him. Terra looked at her as if had grown tow heads.

"No" was his simple replay.

"You had better come in then" Aqua said moving aside to let Terra though the door. As she walked back though the apartment Aqua turned on some lights. Aqua had not lived here all that long. After they found out that Axel and Larxene were going to have peanut she guessed it was time to find a new place to live. It wasn't a bad place, a little on the small side maybe but it was just her and she worked most of time so Aqua barely noticed. But it was across town for Terra to get to which was why she was confused to see him this late in the evening.

"You want something to drink" she asked disappearing into the kitchen for a moment.

"No thanks. I'm not staying long" Terra said sitting down on the sofa, even though she harden lived here that long she was happy to find that her friends still felt at home here as they did in the other place. Aqua reunited to see him watching her Christmas tree.

"Something wrong with the tree?" Aqua asked joining him.

"Did Ven come over here and help you?" He asked sounding a little far away

"Yes, Roxas and Namine were here too, Why?" Aqua watched him for a second letting the lights from the tree dance across his handsome face, she couldn't help but notice he looked sad, Aqua wasn't sure what about her tree had made him sad.

"They didn't come and do mine. My own brothers didn't do the tree in their house" Terra said more thinking out loud than aurally talking.

"Well."Aqua stared, but it was the first she had heard of it. "Ven told that Aurora's favourite holiday is christmas so maybe they thought it was better to let her do it" It didn't sound convincing even as the words were filling the space. Aqua wondered if she was trying to convince Terra or herself. Then his phone buzzed and as soon as the moment had stared it was gone. Terra palled the phone from his pocket and read the text he had just gotten.

"You going to your mums for christmas?" Terra asked putting the phone away. For the second time that evening he had court her off grad.

"No, There's snowstorm rolling in up there so she told me to stay here" Aqua was sad that she wasn't going to make it back home for christmas this year she harden seen her mum for awhile and if she was honest with herself; she was kind of homesick.

"Good" Terra was about to carry on when Aqua interrupted him again

"Good? how is that good?" She asked getting a little mad at him for saying that

"Well if you stop interrupting me" Terra said giving her the look that he would give Ven or Roxas when he was trying to tell them off. Aqua gestured for him to carry on.

"You can come to me" She must had looked confide because he carried on "Me and Aurora decided that we were going to have everyone for christmas this year. Demyx is gonna cook, Axel is going to mix drinks, Larxene is gonna need someone to complain to because she cant drink and the twins would love to see you" Aqua had to admit he made a compiling case and she really didn't want to spend christmas all alone. But she still found it hard to be around Terra and Aurora. They were so happy and as much as it fills her heart to see them happy it also brakes it. Which is why she had been speeding less time at there place.

"It's your first christmas married, are you sue you want to spend it with" this time it was his turn to interpret

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Aqua sighed. she couldn't say no, not really no to her best friend. She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Great" Terra said getting up and kissing Aqua on the forehead. "be there for 1 o'clock for drinks dinner is at 6" Terra was already making is way to the door "See you at the end of the week, Merry Christmas Aqua" and the door was shut leaving aqua to sit in her dimly light apartment thinking about what the hell she had just singed on for.

* * *

A could of days later Aqua found herself sitting in a busy mall having lunch with a very pregnant Larxene. Larxene had called her earlier that day saying that she was bored in the house and Aqua need to come out and meet her. So she did. The child on the next tabled was screaming again and the mother was to busy talking to her friend to stop it.

"If Peanut ever acts like that, I'm going to kill him." Larxene said adding the side of pickles she had ordered to her food.

"Larxene you cant say things like that" Aqua told her even if she been thinking the same thing.

"of corse I can, I'm his mother" She took a large bite out of her mostly pickle sandwich. Aqua didn't know how she could eat the thing it looked gross and smelt worse.

"His?" Aqua questioned taking a bite out of her own sandwich, Larxene gave Aqua her famous death stair as if to say why are you questing me. The debate over wether peanut was a boy or a girl had become a touchy subject over the last couple of months. Larxene was adamant that he was a boy. But Axel was sure that she was a girl. Of corse it would just be easier if they found out but no they wanted to wait and be right on the day. Aqua really wasn't sure but Terra had told her that he thought Axel had only stared it to annoy Larxene but he was so stubborn that he now had to keep it up for the rest of time.

"So, christmas day I drive over and get you" Larxene said with a mouth full of sandwich

"Larxene I don't" Aqua stared only to be cut off by Larxene

"If you say you are not coming I swear to god" Aqua looked down at the food trying aroid the pricing green of her friends eyes. "No, you are not leaving me all day SOBER with her!" Larxene said and added a couple of dramatic hand movements.

"`she has a name" Aqua said trying to laugh at her friends refuel to call her by the name.

"Aurora. What kind of a name is that?" Aqua shock her head and went back to eating her sandwich when the kid on the next table started scramming again. "Alright thats it" Larxene said trying to get up from the table.

"I thought that was you" said a calm voice with a slight accent. Aqua looked up at the new voice. It had come from a tall women with yellow hair that was falling around her shoulders from under a white hat. She wore a light blue coat and was carrying lots of shopping bags.

"Aurora" Aqua said greeting the other women.

"I was just walking past and I though that looks like Aqua and Larxene and here you are"

"Here we are" Larxene muttered under her breath.

"Will you stay and have something to eat" Aqua said moving the shopping off the last chair so Aurora could sit down, which gained her another death stair from Larxene.

"Oh no" She said taking the seat anyway "I'm just passing though and thought that I would ask about christmas"

"Aurora about christmas" Aqua stared only cut off by Larxene for the second time that day

"We were just talking about that" Larxene said the fake happiness she was so good that "We'll be there" She gave a fake smile that Aqua could see right though.

"Great" Aurora said getting up form the table "So I will see then" she gave a little wave and hurried away in her heels. Aqua was always amused by the way she walked in heels it was more a trot then a walk.

"Okay bye" Larxene gave a little wave and went back to the sandwich.

"Why did you do that?" Aqua asked when Aurora was out of ear shot. Larxene gave her a evil smirk "Because you are to much a good person to pull out now".

* * *

Christmas day wasn't as paint full as she thought it would have been. Demyx had cooked a wonderful meal which even thought they all knew he could cook it still surprised them when it came out. As always they had eaten to much and now had retied back to the sitting room to watch some movie that Roxas had wanted to watch. Aqua was sat on the floor with Ven by the coffee table. Larxene had clammed the bigger sofa as hers and been sting here most of the day with Axel next to her. Terra and Aurora with on the love seat wrapped up in each others arms and Demyx was sat in the arm chair with Roxas on the arm. "You know Roxas you would get a better view of the movie if you looked up form your phone" Terra said throwing some torn wrapping paper at this brother. Roxas put the phone down and throw the paper back at Terra.

"He's right you know Roxas, Who are you talking to anyway?" Aqua asked turning her head to look at the teen.

"You are always on his side" Roxas said taking his seat again "and its none of your business anyway"

"Is it my sister?" Larxene's sharp voice cut though everything that was going on in the room. Roxas and Namine had been calming that they weren't a cupel for a while now and they all a little bit sick of it. Roxas looked like a deer court in head lights. Not that Larxene had a problem with Roxas and Namine but she did enjoy scaring him.

"Busted" Ven sang form next to Aqua. Everyone in the room stared laughing and Roxas' face was very red.

"You know Roxas if you marry Namine then we'd be related" Axel said taking a sip of his beer which gained him a death stair.

"We are not related" Larxene dead panned.

"Seriously? Baby" Axel said pointing to peanut "No you still don't think we are related"

"Right you guys can't till you get married" Demyx called from the arm chair. Which Aqua thought was the safest place to be.

"Aqua pass me the nuts" Aqua learned across the table to get the blow of nuts that was out.

"you cant still be hungry?" Axel said moving to avid the foot that was moving very fast towards him.

"You wanna know the best part of being pregnant?" Larxene said putting nuts in her mouth and moving to kick Axel again only to have her food be court by him.

"Bring new life into the world" Aurora said in sweet almost dreamy voice.

"No" Larxene's voice sounding more sharp next to Aurora's. " I can eat what the hell I like" She said putting more nuts in her mouth which stared everyone laughing again.

"But seriously you guys should get married then I can play at your wedding like I did at theirs." Demyx said pointing to Terra and Aurora.

"No" came Larxene's sharp voice again.

"Is that a no to wedding or me playing?" Demyx asked. Once again Aqua thought that Demyx was being brave to take her on maybe he had to much to drink or he was less scared of pregnant Larxene.

"Maybe you should stick to what you are good at" Larxene could be come a bit vicious when she was mad and Aqua thought that it going that way very quickly.

"Well it was a lovely meal" Aurora said trying to calm mood.

"You guys don't like my playing? Do you not think I was good at your wedding?" Demyx stared really fast like he was getting upset and Terra really didn't need to deal with that for the rest of the week.

"No Dem, your playing is great we loved it" Terra said trying to clam the man in the armchair.

"I like your playing" Aqua said trapping Demyx on the leg.

"Thanks" Demyx folded his arms like a child. "At lest someone likes me".

"What about you Aqua?" Aurora said from next to him.

"What about me?" Aqua asked sounding confused.

"No man on the screen for you?" It was an onsets question form Aurora, she hadn't known about how Aqua felt about him.

"No, well not anymore" Terra noticed that Aqua wasn't making eye contract with him anymore. "He, found someone different" Aqua told Aurora with a smile "But's he's happy so" Ven put his hand on her shoulder and she coved it with hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Aurora said with a hit of sadness in her voice

'It's okay, like you said you didn't know" Aqua said finally looking at Terra.

"HA" Everyone turned to look at Larxene. "What? Movie's funny" Terra watched as Aqua gave Larxene a death stair that could rival her own.

"I should go" Aqua said standing up.

"Aqua" Terra finding his voice for the first time in the conversation "You don't have to go" Terra got up for the love seat and looked at her. It was like time had stopped and it was the only the two of them in the room staying everything that they couldn't say in front of their friends with their eyes.

"Yes oh please don't go" Aurora said barking the spell. She broke eye contacted with him to look at his wife

"It's okay I have to call my mum so, I'll see you soon thanks for all the wonderful gifts" Aqua said picking up the gift she had revved and walked out the room to the front door in the hallway. Or chorus of goodbyes followed.

"I'll see her out" Terra said following his blued haired friend out into the hall.

The hall was only light by a lamp near the door which is wear Aqua was standing putting her coat on. Aqua looked up at him.

"Go back inside" She told him moving to put on the scarf he and brought her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that she would say that" Terra said walking to stand in front of her. Aqua licked her lips she always did that when she was thinking about what to say next.

"I meant what I said. I am happy for you" She smiled but Terra though it was sad smile maybe because of the light in the hall. "Thank you for this" She said trying to change the subject holding the scarf.

"You are welcome I saw it and thought, I know who would look good in that" Terra said taking the tow ends of the scarf and doing up for her "It's cold out there" She looked up at him but he couldn't meet he eyes. Then he noticed the little green plant hanging over the door. Terra sated to laugh

"What?" Aqua asked confused Terra pointed up and she looked to see mistletoe. "I really don't think thats a good idea" Aqua said trying to move to the door

"Its tradition" He whispered learning in to her face. Aqua couldn't help herself even though every bone in her body was telling her no. She had to. It was slow kiss with much to passion for just friends, it wasn't the first time they kissed but it was the fist time it felt like something more. He palled away to look at her. Terra saw there were tear drops in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to go" She said palling out if his hold

"Aqua wait I" But he was cut off by the door shutting in his face. "Love you" He said to closed door.

* * *

So it's a little sadder than I had hoped but I still really happy with it. If I get some time I might do a new year one which is more happy but we will see what happens.

As always I do not own kingdom hearts.


End file.
